For the love of a Guildmistress
by Gadoken King
Summary: This story focuses on my favorite Lunar character, Nash.The story starts from when the party confronts Royce and continues from there. Just read it.
1. The loss of innocence

Note to whomever decides to read this:  
  
None of these characters are mine. I did not invent these characters. I am merely interpreting the character's thoughts through intution and character portrayals in the video game. This is my first attempt at a truly serious fic, so please let me know how I am doing. That all said, enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
They were almost through Althena's fort. Royce had made the trip a little harsher, but it hadn't stopped them. The fourtune teller's curse had made it so that at the begining of every battle, two of the adventuring group would fall asleep. It was a rough journey, but Alex, the Dragonmaster, Nash, the apprentice from Vane, Mia, the next in line to be guildmistress of Vane, Jessica, the priestess, and Kyle, the thief, had finally made it to where the fourtune teller Royce was waiting.  
  
"So, you fools actually made it up here. How very impressive", she said with a mocking tone in her voice. "Just as a final present before you all die, would you like to see a glimpse of your futures?"  
  
"You don't scare us, witch!! Show us what you like, but we know it's just an illusion! Your end is near!" Jessica practically screamed as she prepared for battle.  
  
"Very well... believe what you like. But here is a glimpse of your futures..."  
  
Suddenly, reality shifted and the heroes all saw a vision of them, lifeless and bloody on the floor. Royce was standing over them, laughing triumphantly. Reality began to return and Royce showed a sneer on her face. "The future never lies, dear children, and it shows your end..."  
  
"Ha! You think some stupid little picture you showed us is gonna make us cry for mommy?! Please! Let's go, you blonde bimbo!" And with that, Kyle drew his sword and smiled.  
  
Alex glanced over at Nash, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Normally, he would have been throwing over arrogant comments along with Jessica and Kyle, but he only had a stern, pained look on his face. Silently, he drew his bow and took a battle stance. Suddenly, his face softened, and he began to get drowsy. Alex watched in horror as Nash practically collapsed asleep on the floor. He suddenly remembered Royce's curse, just in time to feel sleepiness kick in on him self. He saw faded images of Mia casting a spell on Kyle as Royce began to charge just before it all went black...  
  
"Alex and Nash are out! Jess, cast some kinda wake up spell on them!" And with that, Kyle dashed at Royce, using the added power of Mia's power drive spell, slashing at her, trying to keep her occupied while Jessica attempted a spell to awaken the two sleeping heros.  
  
Going toe to toe with Royce proved to be difficult for the barbarian, and even with Mia's help, Kyle still began to lose ground to Royce's scythe. "Hurry up Jess! I could really use an extra sword and some lightning right about now!"  
  
"All right already! I'm working on it!" She yelled back, and then smiled. The spell began to take effect. Nash sat up grogily, and then jerked upright as he realized where he was. He picked up his bow and rushed to aid Kyle. But Alex didn't get up. Jessica realized that Alex was the biggest threat to the fortune teller and therefore the spell casted on him was probably more powerful. She began to chant another spell to wake him.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You think I'm dumb enough to let you wake that Dragonmaster?" Royce slashed hard at Kyle, catching him off balance and slashing into his left arm. Kyle cried out in pain as Royce used the free moment to cast a spell at Jessica. The spell smashed into Jessica, knocking her out and destroying the waking litany Jessica had been prepaing. She laughed and dashed with her scythe toward the wounded Kyle.  
  
Nash shot a bolt of thunder at her, but her defenses were simply too powerful for his thunder magic. She came prepared, he thought as he loaded an arrow into his bow and aimed.  
  
But Royce was too fast. She slashed in an arc at Kyle, catching him in the leg and further wounding him. He fell to the ground in agony and it was fairly clear that without Jessica's healing spells, he was out of the fight. With that, she turned to Nash and feigned shock at the sight of him aiming the crossbow. "Oh Nashy... you would really shoot me? But what about what we shared?..." And she evily smiled.  
  
That was too low! Nash thought. I was weak then, but not now! And just as he was about to fire the bow, he suddenly stopped as Royce casted a fire spell that began to creep up around him. Ughh, this fire... I can't... I ca...I... and with that he began to give in to the pain of the magical flames and sagged to his knees. How fitting... to die by her hands...I don't deserve much else, it's probably best this way...He began to close his eyes to succumb to the fire.Goodbye...Mia... ... ... Mia!! He heard Mia scream as Royce turned her onslaught toward the young mage. No... you can have me... but not her!!  
  
Nash lifted his body, and with a rush of magical rage, destroyed the blazing barrier around him. Picking up his crossbow, he loaded it and walked slowly toward Royce. "You may have broken me... you may have claimed me... but you will NOT harm her!!" And with that, Nash fired the bow. The arrow struck her in the shoulder, and she winced in pain.  
  
She gave him a pouting stare. "Please don't, Nashy... you can't do this to me..."  
  
But Nash was relentless. "Save it." He fired another arrow. "You won't do it to me again." He fired another arrow. "I won't leave my friends for you." He fired another arrow. "I won't lose my pride for you." He fired another arrow. "And I won't lose Mia for you." He shot more and more arrows into her already dead body, blindly giving into the pain and rage she had caused him. She had slept with him, broken his so called innocence, just to get him to betray his friends. He continued firing for what seemed like an eternity, when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Nash."  
  
He turned to look at the face, his rage subsiding. It was Alex. He looked around and saw his friends, all recovered and fine, and then he looked down. Royce's lifeless body was laying at his feet, filled with arrows from his bow. He looked back up at the Dragonmaster and saw worry in his eyes. It was then that he noticed he was crying. Him, the powerful mage of Vane, crying? He looked at the worried faces of Jessica, Kyle, and Nall, and then saw Mia. She had an expression of fear, horror, and saddness at the sight. He tried to say something to them... anything to explain... "I... I..." But he was too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything. Instead he turned and ran.  
  
He eventually found himself, sitting by the statue to the Goddess Althena. He looked up to find some sort of condolence in her eyes, but then remembered that she wasn't there. Even my Goddess isn't here for me... He almost laughed. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry. He had been used so many times, by the people he looked up to. They were going to fight his mentor, the once hero, Ghaleon. He had used Nash too.He had been manipulated into betraying his friends by him, and by Royce, and he wasn't entirely sure he was able to live with himself for that. He idly thought of what would become when they confronted him. What would happen? Ghaleon was surely very powerful, could the Dragonmaster stop him? And could he himself keep his cool? He didn't want another scene like that. It would be hard enough to explain to everyone about that little incident... 


	2. The final showdown

"So, little Alex became a Dragonmaster... how endearing. You've come to fight for the soul of your dear Luna but you're too late! I'm already in control of the Goddess... Face it, you don't stand a chance...Dragonboy."  
  
They had arrived at Ghaleon's inner chambers. This was to be their final test. Defeat the Magic Emperor, and save the Goddess. But, there's something more, for me, isn't there? Nash thought. My mentor, my trainer...my father... now we must fight to the death... Nash had not been with his parents long, and there were too many painful memories that came with them, so he always sort of pretended Ghaleon was his father. Technically that would make my love for Mia a little bit of a Meryod custom... I wonder if she knows? While he only pretended that Ghaleon was his father, he was really Mia's. It was an obvious secret, but for some reasons, it was considered bad ground to tread on. Mia's father? There's another thing to add to the list of sins. killing my only love's dad. Nice. I'm really raking in the points, aren't I? Nash shook his head grimly as he vaguely realized that while he was lost in his thoughts, everyone else was getting ready to fight.  
  
"I will defeat you, Ghaleon. I will save my love and my world. You won't stop me."  
  
Man, it must be nice. He gets to play hero, he gets to have the fancy lines with the villian, and he gets to save the girl...  
  
Alex and Kyle dashed at Ghaleon, and Nash realized it was his cue to provide the back up magic. My spells aren't even nearly as strong as Mia's... what's the point?  
  
But none the less, Nash began casting Thunder Shot spells at his mentor along side Mia who was using her Landquake spell. The combinations of their spells gave Kyle and Alex enough time to get through Ghaleon's defenses and begin an offensive on the Emperor. Ghaleon was having trouble keeping himself steady against Alex's onslaught fueled by rage, but he also had to contend with Kyle's backup, Jessica's shields, and Nash and Mia's spells. Eventually, the Magic Emperor lost his ground and Alex ran him through with his sword. Nash almost wanted to scream as he saw Ghaleon fall, but held his composture together. Alex grimly laid the fallen Emperor on the ground and lead the group into the next chamber which housed Luna, or more appropriatly, the incarnation of the Goddess Althena. All of them entered the room , except Nash. he stayed behind and looked down at his fallen mentor.  
  
He sighed. "Was it really worth all of it, Ghaleon? I just don't see why... But it doesn't matter now, does it?..." And with that, Nash walked into the chamber. Unfourtanetly, he didn't notice the "Emperor" disolving as Ghaleon walked into the room. He softly sighed as he prepared for what was to come next...  
  
Nash walked into the room as the Dragon Angels appeared and were about to awaken the Goddess, freeing her from Ghaleon's bond. As he walked up next to Mia, he turned again quickly when he heard the door behind him slam shut. Suddenly, two giant balls of energy ripped foward and tore into the Dragon Angels, turning them into the nothingness from which they came. "The Dragon Angels?! With just one shot?!..."  
  
They all turned and looked towards what had caused the Dragon Angels demise. Ghaleon stood before them, dressed in full battle armor, laughing.  
  
"You really think that it would be so easy to defeat me? I'm saddened that you would hold my power in such small regard. That was merely a shadow, a clone of me. No where near the true power I hold!"  
  
Alex once again drew Althena's Sword. Ghaleon also moved into a fighting position. Alex ran at Ghaleon, but Ghaleon simply made a little gesture and magical icicles fell from the sky, stopping Alex in his tracks.  
  
"I'll get to you soon, Dragonboy, but first I have a little debt to pay..."  
  
Ghaleon turned and sneered at Nash. Nash nearly turned white as Ghaleon laughed.  
  
"I desgined this spell just for you, my little backstabber.." Ghaleon began to mutter words to a spell Nash had never heard before.  
  
Suddenly, Nash felt his power being drained as Ghaleon's spell began to take it's effect.  
  
"Nash!" Mia screamed as he slumped over, drained of all life.  
  
"That's it! Ghaleon, you are going to pay for your sins!" Alex rushed at Ghaleon, and the Dragonmaster's climactic battle began.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Nash opened his eyes to see lots of people surrounding him. He was in a crowded room... it looked like the party room at Mel D'Alkirk's mansion in Meribia. Meribia? But what happened to Ghaleon?... His confused thoughts were interupted by his friends, who noticed he was finally awake.  
  
"Nash! You're ok!" Mia ran up to him, followed by Kyle, Jessica, Alex, and Luna.  
  
"Luna?... Does this mean we won?" He looked at everyone in a sort of daze. Alex just smiled.  
  
"Yes, Nash, we did it."  
  
"How am I still alive...?" And slowly, memories of him being hit with Ghaleon's spell began to make themselves clear in his brain. Some more faded memories also began to surface...  
  
"Did Kyle really throw me on his back and carry me out?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Yea, and for a little twerp magician, you sure weigh a ton..."  
  
Nash suddenly remembered something else.  
  
"Did I really tell you to put me down and called you a ..."  
  
"Yes, Nash, you really did. And if I were you I wouldn't call me that again...ever" Kyle's look said it all, really. Nash made a mental note to never say it again.  
  
He slowly sat up, feeling the full toll of Ghaleon's spell. "I have a splitting migraine... was it really that bad?"  
  
Jess smiled slightly. "Well, I'm sure I can cure that headache, but I would try to avoid getting hit with another one of those spells for a long time, buddy."  
  
Nash weakly grinned. "Duly noted..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Later on at the party, there was a gigantic feast. Everyone from the hero's adventure was there, and everyone was having fun. Kyle took that moment to stand up and get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone! Just a moment of your time!" Mel, Alex, Nash, Mia, Laike, Nall, Lemia, Tempest, Fresca, and countless others turned to see what he wanted.  
  
Suprisingly, Kyle started to blush. "I just have something I'd like everyone to know... as I'm sure you are all aware of, Alex and Luna are going home to Burg and getting married." He paused for a moment, possibly for dramatics. "Jess and I are going to Nanza... and we're also gettin' hitched!" He stopped and looked at Mel, Jessica's father, who was frightningly quiet. Kyle almost wished he hadn't told Mel until the old pirate stood up and began laughing heartily.  
  
"Everyone! A toast! To Kyle of Nanza... and my lovely daughter, Jessica!!"  
  
Kyle sighed in relief, and then pulled Jessica close to him and they kissed.  
  
Nash watched the two of them, and after being sufficently sickened, he turned to see everyone else. Alex and Luna were sitting next to each other, hand in hand... Tempest and Fresca were smiling at each other... and there he was. The odd man in the group. He looked longingly over at Mia, but she was as oblivious to it as ever.  
  
"Nash! How are you feeling?"  
  
"I could be better, Mia. My head still hurts and I don't feel well..." He decided enough was enough, and got up. "I'm going to go get some fresh air..." He said, and excused himself. The moment he walked out the door of the feast hall, he picked up his pace until he was out of the mansion.  
  
He began to wander town. Maybe I'm a little crazy, but let's see if Ramus is in his store... he might understand... No sooner did he walk in, that he regretted it. The store was over swarmed with girls in skimpy outfitts, all smiling and showing fake affections to the male customers. He inwardly groaned as one of the girls recognized him, the hero from Vane, and all began to rush him like teenage girls flocking to a rock star.  
  
This wasn't what he wanted. I want Mia... even if I am a bit one-tracked, it's all I want. He made an excuse to leave the store and ran out. Alex and Kyle were waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Nash. Nice of you to leave like that.What are you doing?"  
  
"Ugh. Just the people I wanted to see. What do you two want?"  
  
Alex looked sadly at Nash."What did we do?"  
  
Nash sighed, unable to really stay mad at Alex. "You guys didn't do anything. It's just that... well..."  
  
"Out with it buddy! We ain't got all day!" Kyle flashed him a grin. Him, he could easily stay mad at.  
  
"Look, I don't really feel like talking about it, ok? Why don't you guys just go back to your party... and your wives..."  
  
"Is that it, Nash? You're jealous?" Alex looked a little sheepish. "I guess Kyle did make a big deal about it, but that's no reason to be upset..."  
  
"Yea! I figured you'd be happy for us. Geez. I guess once a snot, always a snot..."  
  
"I'm a snot?! That's all you could say to me?! I was almost got killed fighting Ghaleon with you guys... and all you can call me is a snot?! Get away from me! Both of you!" Nash ran off, trying to hide his tears as he ran toward Black Rose Street, the magical hideaway of Meribia. He walked down the alley until he come to a small house.This is probably the worst place for me to be right now, isn't it? Oh well. And he walked into Royce's house. 


	3. Moments of truth are severely overrated

Nash sat down in a big armchair in Royce's home. He thought back to when he had first come here with Royce. I still can't believe I let myself... No time for thoughts of the past...He sat there, fuming in rage about everything that had happened the past few days. "I can't believe we beat Ghaleon..."  
  
"You'd better believe it, pal." Nash jerked his head suddenely and saw Jessica walk in.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
" Nice to see you too. I heard from Alex what happened with you and Kyle, and I wanted to see what's up."  
  
"Oh, great. Just what I need. Someone else to invade my private problems. Do I have some damn sign that says "I really could use someone to pry into my thoughts right now, inquire within?!"  
  
"Nash, I'm your friend, I just want to help..."  
  
"Well, thank you, that was just what I really needed. Now go away."I know I'm being a jerk...  
  
"Nash! I've had it! Tell me what's wrong, or I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Nash sat up, horribly angry. "Look! If it makes you feel better, whats bothering me is quite simple! We all go off, we fight Ghaleon, we come back, we're the Five Heroes, Alex and Luna are getting married, Kyle and Jessica are getting married, and Mia is to be the next Guildmistress! Well, that about wraps everything up! But wait... what about that other hero?...You know, what's his name? Trash, Slash, it was something like that! Oh, you mean Bash? Don't worry... I'm sure he's just off being arrogant somewhere! No problem there!!" Nash sat back, winded from having the screamed mock conversation.  
  
"Nash, I'm sure Mia would love to be with you... Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"I have told her. It just doesn't seem to sink in that I'm talking about more than friend wise!"  
  
"Maybe you should be a little more clear on what you mean."  
  
"Yea.. maybe. And just maybe you should really leave me alone."  
  
"Fine Nash. Have fun wallowing in self pity. But when you're done pouting, go talk to Mia." And with that, Jessica stormed out of the house.  
  
I hate it when happy people tell upset people to stop feeling sorry for themselves...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nash walked back into the party room. Kyle and Jessica watched him enter with stern looks on their faces. He promptly ignored them. Alex walked over to him.  
  
"Is everything ok now, Nash?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Everything is fine. I feel much better."  
  
Alex smiled."I'm glad to hear it, Nash." And Alex walked away.  
  
Someone needs to explain sarcasm to that kid one day.  
  
Nash walked past Alex and sat in his seat at the head table. Mia turned to him with a worried expression. "Nash, I need to talk to you."  
  
Oh boy... I bet Jessica had something to do with this."Of course Mia, what is it?"  
  
She got up and led him into a small room. She turned and looked at him with sad eyes. "I want to know what's wrong, Nash... ever since we fought Royce, you've been a wreck... not to mentioned what happened with Royce. You can talk to me, Nash..."  
  
Nash sighed. "Mia, Royce... Royce used me..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She's as innocent as ever..."She... she slept with me... Just to get me do work for the Vile Tribe..."  
  
"Nash..."  
  
"I know I should have known better, but I... I..." He groaned. "I just don't know."  
  
"That's what's been upsetting you?"  
  
"Well, there is more..." This is it, isn't it?... My big moment of truth... Well, here goes."I love you, Mia."  
  
Mia simply smiled. "I love you too, Nash. You're my best friend. You know that."  
  
Moments of truth are severely over rated... "I know I'm your best friend Mia, but I mean more than that. Alex and Kyle are getting married to Luna and Jessica, doesn't that make you want... something more?"  
  
Mia laughed. "You want to get married?" She stopped smiling when she saw Nash's eyes. "Nash... we can't. Not now, anyways...I have so much work to do. I have to rebuild Vane. There's no time for that. But don't worry, you're still my best friend." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to the party." She turned around and began to walk back.  
  
I am, aren't I? That's all I am..."Mia...? One day ,though, ok?..." I just need something... something to hold on to...  
  
She smiled again. He felt his whole body turn to goo. "Yes, Nash. One day." 


	4. The wonderful carnival

Sitting back in his chair, Nash sighed. It had been a hard six months, but Vane was finally semi decent again. We still can't fly though... We probably never will again, either...  
  
He got up and decided to go for a walk. Maybe a little fresh air is all I need...  
  
Walking through the garden, he thought about everything that happened during their journey. We all grew so much... I grew so much... He looked around the garden. Everyone was rushing about, setting up for the carnival.  
  
Mia had decided that she wanted to have a carnival to celebrate the six month anniversary of defeating Ghaleon. In a few days, the carnival would be running, and everyone from around the world would be there. I get to see Alex, Luna, Kyle and Jessica again. Yay... It's gonna be fun when they all ask what's going on with Mia and I.  
  
He spun around as he heard the door to his study slowly creak open. Mia popped in her head.  
  
"Nash... can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Nash was startled by this opening. They hadn't spoken for months. "S..sure Mia... What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nash, I...I know we haven't really had time to talk much lately... and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know I've been a bit preoccupied... but I really want us to talk again... I want my best friend back..."  
  
Of course. She doesn't want me... she wants her best friend. That's all I am, after all. "Mia, I'd like to talk again too. Are you going to be making an apearance at the festival?"  
  
She sighed. "No, unfourtunately, I don't have time to actually be there. I'll be too busy running it."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"No, but really Nash, I want to spend some time with you..."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait until after the carnival then."  
  
"Okay... I have some things to do, so I guess I'll see you later..." She turned around and walked slowly out the door.  
  
Nash slowly shook his head. "Should I even bother? I know what's gonna happen. We'll eventually get around to talking, and we'll both avoid any topic that needs to be discussed..." He said to himself. "Well, I suppose I should go check on the final preparations for the carnival..." And with that he left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The carnival was finnaly up and running, and Nash was walking around, watching everything around him. People were laughing and running around. The place was packed. Lemia had given Nash plans she had made for a ride powered by magic. A roller coaster..... I just don't see the point. It was a car on a big track that moved around, courtesy of a mage on the sidelines. People were calling it fun, but it looked nauseating to Nash. He continued to wander aimlessely until he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Nash!"  
  
He turned in the direction of the voice and saw a little white cat fly towards him.  
  
"Nall! You made it! Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, they're all around. I left Alex and Luna cuz everyone's making a big fuss about the news."  
  
Nash looked perplexed. "What news?..."  
  
Nall laughed. "You mean you haven't heard? Luna's gonna be a mom!"  
  
Nash stopped. "You mean... Luna's pregnant?!"  
  
Nall nodded. "Yea. Everyone's so excited. Alex can hardly talk now with all this attention."  
  
Are you kidding me? "Nall, maybe you didn't notice... but Alex wasn't the biggest talker before... never mind.."  
  
Nall gave Nash a puzzled look. "Umm..ok. Well, I'm gonna head back. We'll catch ya later!"  
  
And before Nash could say a thing, Nall flew off into the mass of people. Jeez, that was a little rude. I could've used some company, even if it was Furball's....Ah well.... Let's go see what's going on with the new parents...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Alex and Luna were sitting on a bench somewhat away from the crowd. Nash walked over to them and put on what he hoped was a decent smile. Well ladies and gentlemen.... Mr. and Mrs. Perfect.  
  
Alex looked up. "Hi Nash..."  
  
Nash looked into his emerald eyes and felt a pang of.. something grow inside of him. Was it jealousy? Or maybe it was depression..."How's everything going Alex? I heard the good news..."  
  
Alex simply smiled. Luna laughed. "So you heard it too...Isn't it great, Nash?"  
  
Nash forced a weak smile. "Yea... it's wonderful... I'm really happy for you guys..."  
  
Luna looked concerened. "What's the matter Nash." She smiled. "You make it sound like you and Mia still aren't together or someth..." She stopped short when she realized she had struck a nerve. "Nash... I'm sorry... What's going on?"  
  
Nash growled. "I don't need your sympathy... I'll talk to you later." And with that Nash turned around and walked off, horribly angry at the unintentional low shot.  
  
Luna called out after Nash. "Nash! I'm sorry! Please wait!... Oh Alex, go after him..."  
  
Alex nodded and got up after Nash. He caught up with the fuming mage and put his hand on his shoulder. "Nash... wait.."  
  
But Nash angrily slapped his hand off. "Beat it Alex! Why don't you just go back to your perfect world? There's no reason for you to sit around and feel sorry for someone pathetic like me! Just leave me alone!" Nash took off away from the pair.  
  
Luna walked up beside Alex and took his hand. "Oh Alex... what can we do..."  
  
Alex just shook his head silently.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nash stormed angrily through the carnival, as people jumped out of his way. I can't take any more of it. Why is everyone else happy? It isn't fair...  
  
He stopped as a voice called out from behind him. "Well, looky what the cat dragged in!"  
  
Oh great... Just what I don't need....  
  
He turned slowly, but this time he didn't make any attempts at a smile. "Kyle." He said it merely as a fact, not as a greeting or agnowledgement.  
  
"Hey buddy. You look pretty down. What's going on?"  
  
Nash sighed. "It's not really important. What do you want?"  
  
Kyle smirked. "Well, first off, I want to make a complant. Jess went on that roller thingy bob of yours, and now she's sick in bed. I told her not to go on it... but you know her, she just doesn't listen... Ah well. Where's Mia?"  
  
Nash fumed. "She's not... here. That's it."  
  
Kyle stopped. "Well, it looks like we're two single guys tonite... And you know what single guys do, right?" He flashed a huge grin.  
  
Nash rolled his eyes impatiently. "Act like idiots?"  
  
Kyle laughed. "Close! We get drunk!"  
  
Nash went to swipe at the arm Kyle had slung over his shoulder when he stopped. Do I really have anything better to do? It's not like I have anything to lose, he thought bitterly. "Fine Kyle. Lead the way."  
  
Kyle stepped back. "Whoa! It actually worked? I've been trying that line on Alex for a long time, but he never agrees..." He flashed another huge smile. "But that's ok with me! Let's go buddy!"  
  
Nash shook his head saddly and took up a slow pace behind Kyle.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"La Lalala la....La lala lala lalala... la la la..." Kyle stumbled drunkinly as he stumbled off the stage laughing. "I sound just like Luna, don't I, Mr. Nashy?.. Hehe."  
  
Nash tried to roll his eyes, but found he lacked the proper cooridination for it. "Kyle... you are one of those... what'd ya call it's... the people who aren't very smart... the..." Nash struggled with the word.  
  
Kyle shrugged. "Meryod people?"  
  
Nash forced back a smile and shook his head. "No... hold on... I'll think of it. People who aren't smart.... ummm..." His face strained as he tried very hard to concentrate. "Oh yes. Idiot."  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Nope... I ain't one of them... That time with the dress at Nanza... that was only a.... a thingy where you think a head... umm...."  
  
Nash nodded. "A plan. That's what those are called... I think?"  
  
Kyle shook his finger. "Yea, that's the ticket. It was just that. Jess asked about that too, but I kept telling her not to question my manhood..."  
  
Nash held up his hand. "No!... That's not what idiot means... Idiot means someone who's dumb...."  
  
Kyle nodded. "Oh yea... Well, I guess I am one of those... But that's only part of my plan too..."  
  
Nash laughed. "Hah! I bet you don't even know what a plan is!"  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Yes I do. It's one of those... ... ..." Kyle stopped and thought about it. "Just shut up or I'll cut you with my sword thingy."  
  
Nash nodded. "Okay."  
  
Kyle suddenly took a serious tone. "Nash, what's going on?"  
  
Nash looked up suddenly. "Wha...? What do you mean?"  
  
Kyle sighed. "Nash, you're not being yourself. Something's bothering you."  
  
Damn.  
  
Nash shook his head. "It isn't important. Just forget about it. Hey! Aren't they playing your song up there? Why don't you go sing?"  
  
Kyle shook his finger at Nash. "Hey! Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm completely dumb. You're trying to change the subject."  
  
Damn.  
  
"Look, if it makes you feel better..." Suddenly Nash's eyes felt droopy. "I..." I knew I shouldn't have had that last one.... And with that, Nash's drunken night came to a sorry end. 


	5. The invitation

"I told you, you shoulda left him out in the streets!"  
  
"Come on! The kid weighs a ton! There was no way I was dragging him all the way there!"  
  
Ouch..... Head hurts.....  
  
The one voice scowled. "Fine. But wake him up."  
  
Goddess no.....  
  
Kyle nudged Nash. Nash looked around and realized he was in a room at the Vane Inn. Then he realized his head hurt. A lot.  
  
"Kyle? Why am I in here? The last I remember...."  
  
And then he did remember. Kyle smiled.  
  
"Y'know, I did tell you that no one could hold that much beer."  
  
Nash shook his head."... I told you that I didn't know, so it was okay, didn't I?"  
  
Kyle laughed. "Yeah. It was pretty funny. But you gotta get out of here. Jessica's in a real bad mood cause I went out drinkin last night."  
  
Nash had seen Jessica in a bad mood before. He didn't even want to imagine Jessica in a real bad mood. "Very well... but the next time you think of offering me a drink, brigand, don't."  
  
"Awww. I thought we had fun Nash." He grinned broadly.  
  
"Kyle...just save it, okay? I have a pounding headache."  
  
"Hah. That's called a hangover. That comes from drinking too much." He spoke as if he was talking to a four year old.  
  
"I know that! I'm going to my room."  
  
"Just have some coffee and sleep it off Nash." Kyle picked him up. "And off you go!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nash got into his room. He looked into a mirror and realized his hair was a mess. He reached around for a comb. What the hell got into my mind, going off drinking with that idiot?  
  
He winced as he heard knocking coming from his door. Mia poked her head in.  
  
"Hey Nash."  
  
"Oh. Hello Mia. Why don't you come in?" And stop talking so loud. My head hurts.  
  
She sat down. "Guess what? Sean offered to cover for me, so I can go to the carnival tonight!"  
  
Nash put on a half hearted smile. "Oh did he?" Sean had known Mia almost as long as Nash had. From what Nash had been hearing, Sean was currently also trying to court Mia.  
  
"Yea. He is just so nice, isn't he?"  
  
How can she be so oblivious?! "Yeah, real nice guy...." he muttered.  
  
"Well, do you want to go to the carnival with me? It is the last night... and well, I've never been to a carnival before..."  
  
Nash looked a little shocked. "What, never?" He laughed. "Everyone's been to a carnival..."  
  
Mia just sighed.  
  
Mia's mother was very protective, and as such, Mia never saw much of the outside world. Thinking about it, it wasn't much of a suprise she'd never been to a carnival.  
  
"Well...ok I guess. We'll go tonight."  
  
She smiled. "Okay! Great! I have some stuff to do, but afterwards I'll stop by here."  
  
Nash nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." But right now, I need sleep. 


	6. Forebodings

Nash groggily sat up in his bed. He looked around and realized the sun was setting. Just about night time, got to get ready for the carnival.  
  
He began to get ready, setting aside his robes and combing his hair. He began to feel a little excited and nervous... and got angry at himself for doing so. Argh, this is just going to the carnival. It's not a date. So why am I getting so anxious?  
  
Just as he got his robes on, there was a knock at the door. Mia walked in, dressed in a simple robe with her hair let down, and to Nash the effect was dazzling. Then again, anything she wears I find dazzling...  
  
"Hey Nash, you almost ready?"  
  
"Yeah Mia. Just a final touch..." Nash fixed the huge curl of hair at the front of his head. He gave a little self satisfactory look.  
  
Mia giggled. "You ego maniac!" She smiled and playfully poked him in the side.  
  
Nash cringed, and feeling in a much better mood thanks to his nap, poked her back.  
  
Mia laughed and smiled wickedly at him. "Aren't we in a good mood? Well, that's okay... cause now it's war!"  
  
She jumped on top of him and began tickling him. Nash couldn't help himself and starting laughing. Eventually Mia got up and smiled. "Come on. We have to go to the fair."  
  
Nash nodded. He wished they didn't have to stop. I wish...I wish... Oh, I don't know... But he got up, and they headed to the carnival.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Mia walked into the carnival and gasped. Her mother had fallen gravely ill, so she had taken her spot as leader of Vane. But even still, she had never seen so many people.  
  
Nash smiled softly. "It's okay Mia. Just hold my hand so we don't get seperated."  
  
She nodded and took his hand. He couldn't help but give a small smile to himself. This is how it should be... It feels right...  
  
They went through the carnival, going on rides, and having fun. Nash felt better than he had in a long time. Being with her like this had given him an internal glow, one he hadn't felt for years.  
  
Eventually, the night began to dwindle down as people were getting ready to leave. Mia looked around. "I wonder why Alex and the others aren't here?"  
  
Nash shrugged. "Well, Alex and Luna had to head back to Burg this morning, it is a long journey. And I suppose Jessica is still sick from your mother's roller coaster." Oops...  
  
Mia saddend. "My mother..."  
  
Nash grabbed her hand. "Mia, we came here tonight so you could forget about your worries for a bit. We came here to have fun."  
  
She nodded. "You're right..."  
  
One of the guests approachd them and smiled."Mistress Mia, could you honor us with a speech?"  
  
Mia nodded. Nash stood there and watched as she climbed onto a podium in the middle of the carnival and cleared her throat.  
  
She was never good at making speeches. But she had to overcome that as the leader of the magic guild. All the eyes of the carnival goers focused on her, and she began to get nervous. She decided the best thing to do was just talk.  
  
"Everyone, thank you for gathering here tonight. This carnival has two purposes. One was to celebrate the fall of Gh... The Magic Emperor, and the other is to celebrate Vane's recovery. The Magic Emperor might have brought down this city, but he didn't put us out. With the help of everyone, we will bring Vane to it's former glory. But please do not think badly of Ghaleon. This is in no way a celebration of his death. He saw the light before he died, and that is what we are celebrating. He was a good person, but unfourtanetly he took the wrong paths. I, for one, hold deep sorrow in my heart for his death. I hope all of you do as well." She paused and smiled a little. "I'm rambling now... everyone, this is the last night of the carnival. Let's have fun!"  
  
Nash watched her as she gave this speech. She's matured quite a lot. Before our adventure, there would be no way she could talk like that. I'm proud of her...  
  
Mia got off the platform and walked over to Nash. "I think they liked it."  
  
Nash smiled. "I know I did. Listen... " He hesitated, then put his hands on her shoulders. "Tonight was great. I really had fun. I just want... I..."  
  
Kiss her! Kiss her you idiot!  
  
Mia looked into his eyes. "What is it Nash?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Mistress Mia! Quickly! It's your mother!" An apprentice came running up with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
Mia went pale. "What?"  
  
The apprentice looked at the ground. "She... she doesn't have much time... she asked to see you..."  
  
"Nash, I.. I'm sorry... I..."  
  
Nash was crestfallen. "That's okay Mia, go."  
  
Mia ran off to see her mother, possibly for the last time. 


	7. shocking news

Author's note: Well first things first, I know it's been a while since the last update, but I am fighting a war with a virus on my computer, and sad to say, I don't think I'm winning.... Next, in response to all the reviews I've gotten (A whole whopping four of them...sigh), I know this story is a little (a lot) rough around the edges.... I have noticed it as well... but if you refer to the first chapter of my story... and I quote:"This is my first attempt at a truly serious fic" ,so I am working on it. Thank you for responding though. That makes you about a million times better in my eyes than the people who read this and didn't review (or maybe no one else read it....sigh again). And a note to all the people who read and didn't review.... I know where you live. I am going to show up one day when you least expect it, beat you with a wide mouth bass, and hold you hostage until you write a review. (This is what I like to call motivated advertisment) As for how confusing Nash's inner thoughts are, I noticed that as well. But for some god awful reason, when i uploaded the story, all the wonderful italics the thoughts were written in magically disapeared. I am working on it however. Just try to think of it as a realistic approach. Nash's thoughts make him confused, and you, as the reader ,can geniuinely be confused just like him! heh. final thing. I know a lot of this story seems to resemble other stories of this subject. Believe it or not, this is actually a coincidence. Most of this story is based on real life occurences, a sort of therapy for my own sad, horrid, screwed up love life. All those other authors copied off of my life, i swear. but anyways, on with the story, and remember, no hard feelings unless im upset. then I can have hard feelings. but not you guys. I'm the one writing. heh.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Nash sat in the study of his former mentor, Ghaleon. The people of Vane had wanted to destroy this room. Nash had fought tooth and nail to keep it safe, and the only reason he won was because Mia saw how much he wanted it to stay. He found himself in this room more and more as the days went by. The carnival had finished a few days ago. Lemia had talked to Mia the last night of the carnival, and the next day, she had passed on. Many of the people of Vane had wanted to attend the funeral, but Mia decided there was not going to be a big service. Only Nash, a few senior members of the council of Vane, and herself had been there. The entire time, Mia sat there and wept into Nash' arms.  
  
But that had been several days ago. Nash had been amazed at how quickly Mia pulled herself toghether after the ceremony. Merely five days later, and she was already back on her normal scheduele. Nash realized he didn't have to worry about Mia quite as much as he did. He found himself in admiration of her for it. Then he realized he had more important things to worry about.  
  
Sean, one of Mia's childhood friends, had been getting awfully close to Mia lately. And Mia, to Nash's horror, didn't realize that Sean was coming on to her. She just assumed he was being really nice. Nash had been trying to forget about it by spending his time in Ghaleons office, studying all the books of magical lore Ghaleon had amassed in his library. It wasn't working too well.  
  
"I gotta talk to her, I guess..." Mia had asked why Nash spent so much time looking through Ghaleons books. He couldn tell her the truth, so he told her he was looking for a spell. But in reality, the reason he was so interested was because he wanted advice. And the only person who might have understood his position was his late mentor. Ghaleon had been in love. Everyone had assumed that he was in love with Lemia, but Nash had found out the truth. He thought back to the night that his entire perspective of Ghaleon had been turned around.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Nash, I need to speak with ya alone fer a moment."  
  
Nash looked at the hand on his shoulder, and then up at the face it belonged to. Laike looked back at him with a worried look on his face, and pulled him into a room at Hell Mel's mansion.  
  
"What is it,Dyn... Laike?" Laike had been known as the legendary Dragonmaster Dyne, but after he had lost his powers, he came up with the alias of "Laike" and wandered the world. The man had never really even given Nash so much as a nod before, so it struck him as odd that the hearty man was actually striking up a conversation with him.  
  
"Look, I've been watchin' ye for the past coupla days, and I need to talk to you about a few things.  
  
"Is it really important? I do have things to do...."  
  
"This is what I'm gettin' at! You're hiding yourself in a shell, just like Gh...."  
  
"Don't say it! Don't! Just because he was my teacher doesn't mean I'm his clone!"  
  
"Nash, please, hear me out." Laike had been Ghaleon's closest friend, so maybe what he had to say might matter. Nash stopped yelling and waited.  
  
"Everyone knows Ghaleon was Mia's father, right?"  
  
This line of conversation struck Nash as odd. Why is Laike bringing this up with me?  
  
"Well, its not the truth, lad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ghaleon wasn't in love with Lemia. Ghaleon had nothing to do with the conception of Mia."  
  
".....You're joking, right old man?"  
  
"No. Ghaleon had fallen in love with Althena."  
  
Nash went to reply and stopped. All he could mutter was "Althena...?"  
  
"Ay, lad. And his devotion to the Goddess is very similar to your devotion to your 'goddess'."  
  
Nash's brow wrinkled. "What, Mia?"  
  
Laike smiled."You aren't quite that subtle about it, y'know..."  
  
Ghaleon wasn't Mia's father? "Then why did Ghaleon act so close to Mia? And Lemia too for that matter?"  
  
Laike sighed."Your master was a very good actor. It was one of his little known hobbies..."  
  
Nash was confused. "Why would he act about something like that?"  
  
Laike sighed. "He promised someone he would."  
  
"You mean Mia's real father?"  
  
Laike nodded.  
  
"So... who was he?"  
  
Laike shook his head. "I shouldn't tell you... Ghaleon, Lemia, and I made a vow to her father never to tell the tale, but.... I suppose these things should be known...."  
  
"And you're going to tell me?"  
  
"Ay. Mia's father, his name is..."  
  
"Nash! Laike! There you two are! Everyone's looking for you! Alex and Luna are getting ready to go back to Burg!"  
  
Laike nodded. "We'll be but a moment, Nall."  
  
Nall nodded and flew away.  
  
"So who is..."  
  
Laike shook his head."No time for that now. But I assumed we wouldn't have the chance to finish talking, so here."  
  
Laike pressed an envelope into Nash's hands. Then he turned and began walking quickly towards the docks. Nash opened the envelope and began reading. His eyes widened in suprise as he read the name of Mia's father. 


	8. A new distraction

Nash looked in shock at the piece of paper in his hand. He turned his eyes back up to Laike.  
  
"You?"  
  
Laike shook his head angrily. "No! Can't you read the paper! It says 'Dyne'!, not 'Laike!'"  
  
Nash's jaw dropped open. "You have some serious issues...."  
  
"Listen to me, the point is that Mia's father died. I have found it best over the years to completely seperate the two lives along with the two names. The amount of emotion that has been left brewing in the life of Dyne would be too much for me too handle at this point in my life."  
  
Nash nodded. Perhaps this old coot wasn't as crazy as he had thought. "But... what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You know, your friends are waiting for us....."  
  
"And....?"  
  
Laike raised an eyebrow. "My, aren't you impatient. Very well. Im trying to show you something very important about your mentor. Have you ever considered what made him change his life from that of Ghaleon to that of the Magic Emperor?"  
  
Nash thought for a moment." Well.... didn't he feel that the world needed Althena, and he had decided to bring her back?"  
  
"Aye, that is part of it. But you're missing the whole picture laddie."  
  
Nash sat quietly for a moment, but nothing came to mind. He looked over at the former hero inquisitivly.  
  
"Althena has a special bond with her Dragonmasters. A bond of the soul tends to leave certain afteraffects, if you catch my meaning...."  
  
"But, I thought you were with Lemia?"  
  
"Aye! 'tis the point I'm trying to make here!"  
  
"Ummm.... I've been meaing to say this for a while..... you do know that there is no Scotland on Lunar, don't you?"  
  
Laike gave Nash a puzzled stare.  
  
"Well... I mean, where are you from exactly, if you have a Scottish accent?" Nash's eyes suddenly crossed, and both men stood still in a temporary daze. After several seconds, they snapped out of it, recalling the last few lines of conversation with extreme confusion.  
  
Nash spoke first. ".....What were we talking about?"  
  
"I was getting to the point of my story. You're a smart lad. If Althena was bonded to her Dragonmaster, and Ghaleon was in love with Althena, where would that leave him?"  
  
A light dawned on Nash's face. ""That's why Ghaleon was so dead set on being Dragonmaster! And she picked you......"  
  
"Exactly. Jealousy can be an ugly thing."  
  
Nash stood still, completely speechless. Laike walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "He.... he did it all for love?" Nash mumbled.  
  
Laike nodded." Don't worry, you did the right thing by stopping him. My point is that I don't want to see history repeat. Just a friendly warning. Oh! And by the way, I've got one more thing for you!"  
  
"Wow, aren't you just full of suprises?"  
  
"I've got a whole bag of 'em.You should take a vacation. Maybe head to Meryod. There's an address on this paper. Might do you some good."  
  
Nash looked at the address. "Who lives here?"  
  
"Someone from a long time ago. I figure seeing him ought to shake you up a bit. Plus it's always nice to tie up loose ends. Especially ends from so long ago."  
  
"But how did you know this?"  
  
"What? Did you think I only knew the four heroes?! I was a Dragonmaster for crying out loud! I did get out, you know! You guys aren't the only ones to travel the world in quest."  
  
"Umm... thank you Laike."  
  
"Anytime, Nash. Good luck, and just remember where letting the pain take over can get you." And with that, Laike left Nash with his silence.

AN: Ok, I know this isnt easy to just get back into and read, but believe me, it's even harder to just get back into and write. There will be a brief transitional period in which things might not be at their best, but bear with me. Please respond, even just a little bit. I'm a bit shaky with this fanfiction thing, haven't done it in years, so if someone would find it in their heart to reread the story and give me some feedback, please do so. Just please, be gentle. It's been a while.

Klyde


End file.
